regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 151
Malcifer Recap Day 25 2 Courville spears (1 knight, 8 troops per spear) are at Winter's Reach. Malcifer Winter has his 12 zombies and 8 skeletons waiting in ambush. He has just spoken to the Courville Officer and then retreated back behind the ambush spot. The troops are ambushed and surprised to see undead but not surprised in terms of gameplay. Fighting begins. Malcifer rushes to the barn and releases chickens into the battle. The zombies brutalise the living. Some guards try to jump the hedge to flank but are intercepted and killed by zombies. 2 troops break off and see towards the estate house. One Knight is slain. Malcifer raises one of the dead troops as a skeleton as the zombies already flayed him. The undead surround the last living and grind them down. The last Knight gives the order at last to retreat and starts to back off. Malcifer orders the zombies to chase and kills the last Knight. 7 guards escape the battle. The battle is over. 2 Knights and 7 guards dead. 9 guards got away. 3 zombies destroyed. The skeletons downed are re-raised. Malcifer takes the 2 knights's horses to the stables. He also orders the zombies to flay the bones of the dead so he can raise them as skeletons. He creates 2 warrior skeletons. ] Malcifer heads into the village. He sees Emissary Grace and some other Emissaries on horseback. The escaped 9 solders are around them. Sheriff Fredi is tied up by the campfire. Malcifer goes back to the estate to collect his undead army behind the house. A lone light is coming up the path on foot alone, Cleric Tharin. Malcifer on his horse meets Tharin alone. Malcifer says this is a political war between houses and Tharin shouldn't get involved. Tharin says the solders said Malcifer was a necromancer and used the undead. Malcifer tries to convince Tharin not to get involved in the fight. Tharin refuses. Malcifer gives Tharin a chance to leave. Tharin runs away down the hill. Malcifer leads his army around to the north to come from a different direction. He arrives back in the village and all the outsiders are gone and the Sheriff Fredi was taken. Big Jimmy says they also took Little Jimmy prisoner. Malcifer gives a speach against Pinespur, and says the undead army will keep them free. Malcifer asks for 34 volunteers for the first lot of the mark of servitude, including Blacksmith Jason, Bates the Tavern Owner, Huntsman Hannibal, Norman the Carpenter, Edgar as well as a number of others. Afterwards Malcifer leads his 9 skeletons to raid a nearby village to get supplies and some years back. He leaves his zombies guard for Winter's Reach. It is night when Malcifer arrives in a trapping camp. He enters a cabin full of trappers. Malcifer talks with them a little, finding out what happened to his missing 3 Skeleton Warriors. He also asks who their lord is. Lady Lisa Nena is the answer. Malcifer manages to drain the years from 5 of the trappers, regaining 23 years, while 7 trappers either get away or die before they can be reaped. Malcifer and his undead continue north. ]] Day 26 At dawn they return to Jacksonville and to Zauzad The Corpsemaker house, but it was burnt down and plowed over. Malcifer heads to the graveyard and finds Zauzad's grave. He orders his undead to dig him out. He orders his undead to open the coffin, but it was empty and was trapped with an acid & ink trap, damaging 2 skeletons. Angered, Malcifer orders his skeletons to capture the priest inside. The priest flees the skeletons but runs into Malcifer outside. The Priest reveals that Zauzad's body was fed to the Gators. Malcifer kills the priest and then drains her years. Malcifer is confronted by Sheriff Julian. Julian wonders if Zauzad turned Malcifer into a monster. Malcifer asks Julian whose side is he on, his or Pinespur. Julian attacks, and Malcifer kills him. Malcifer kills the shop keeper as he gets supplies. Malcifer turns the 3 dead bodies into zombies and have them follow him. Malcifer returns to the hunting camp and rests as the zombies and skeletons catch up. Malcifer turns the 5 he left behind at the camp into new zombies. Day 28 Malcifer returns to town and sets the new zombies on patrol with the others. Malcifer marks another 30 people. Level up! Malcifer levels up to level 4 HP +6 (16 HP total) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes